


Second Thoughts

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [20]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 01, conflicted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: After winning against the Horde, Angella reflects back on her thoughts and history.





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. . .I'm attached to this ship.

There was something about near death experiences that made life a little more precious.Though Angella may be immortal, that didn’t mean that she was invincible. Her powers had nearly been drained, fighting and protecting the Moonstone. And well, when it came down to it, weak and trying to use the last of her strength to protect Etheria, her thoughts to went to Glimmer and Castaspella. Odd that it went to Castaspella at all, she hadn’t spoken to the woman in years, let alone see her. And yet, her memories were filled with her and her daughter.

The first time they met was after Micah turn down the opportunity to become the Great One of Mystacor, the fall of Light Spinner, that left the Great One position open, that it fell on Castaspella and there at the coronation, she was intrigued. Other would say smitten but Angella would deny because that was impossible, at first sight at that. The siblings were a delightful encounter, she hadn’t smile and laugh so hard in years, not after her parents’ death. And while she talked to Micah longer, had even followed him around as he showed her Mystacor, her mind kept straying back to Casta, even then. How could she had not known?

It probably had to be due with the fact that she was stubborn and had mistaken her feelings for wanting to be friends with Casta. How different things would’ve been if she had just acted on those feelings. And it wasn’t that she didn’t love Micah during that time, she did, he left such an impression on her that she always found herself coming back to him. She enjoyed his company more than anything, and she did love him. She had fallen in love with him and she wanted to spend forever with him. And now thinking about it now, if she had gave the same energy to Castaspella, she would’ve felt the same way about her.

It made sense now, though it should’ve all those years ago, where it counted. But she couldn’t with the guilt of Micah’s death weighing on her chest, and the fear of a repeat with Castaspella. She couldn’t lose another like she did Micah, not unless she had something to do about it. So she pushed Castaspella away even though it hurt her to do it. And what would’ve Casta thought of her, if she knew what she did? How Micah’s blood was on her hands? Casta would’ve been devastated, would’ve hated her forever. That last thought made Angella’s throat close up at the thought.

She had nightmares about it, they left her awake at night, covered in cold sweats. Their faces always plagued her for the rest of the day, Micah staring at her with a vacant betrayed look as Casta glared at her with such hatred that it cause Angella to jerk out of her sleep. Her heart was always heavy after these nightmares, her fear of losing Glimmer going up another notch. She remembered on those nights, that she went to Glimmer’s room to make sure that girl was sleeping in her bed. The sight made it easier to breathe but the nightmares always haunted her. It’s why She and Casta couldn’t be more, what would the woman say? She had gotten her brother killed, there was no way Casta could forgive that.

And she stayed strong in her decision, even with Casta looking at her so pleading. How could Casta ever want her? She would be selfish to have Casta, knowing what she did. It was best that she just let her go. They both would benefit from it.

But now? Now she wasn’t sure. 


End file.
